


【带卡肉】所有物（下）

by ShinjiNaoshima



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiNaoshima/pseuds/ShinjiNaoshima
Summary: 授权代发文。作者Lofter ID 北冥有鱼。授权图





	【带卡肉】所有物（下）

这实在是太可怕了。  
带土蹲在自己的床头手支在额头上一幅生无可恋的模样，被他顺路拐回来的人正被撂在床上不安的沉睡，身上盖着夏天用的单薄被褥，再低头看看自己裤子——跨间支起了一个大大的帐篷。  
蹲了好一会儿阴茎还是没有一点要消下去的意思，反而被胯间的衣物崩的生疼。绝望似的把裤子脱了扔在了一边，黑色的贤裤褪了一半带土就已经迫不及待的握住了自己的阴茎。灼热的阴茎在手里跳动，带土用着不太娴熟甚至堪称笨拙的手法撸动着自己的性器，平时手淫这种事他做的很少，难不成他要想着自己的女神做这样龌龊的事？想想他就硬不起来了，但是现在不同，他满脑子都是刚才在巷道里的情景。  
银白的，充着粉嫩的颜色，冰凉的，充斥灼热的温度，那种眼前满是的嫖淫景象，耳边水声和低声隐忍的呻吟，还有那个完美切合自己的穴口……  
带土打断了自己的思想，这些情景只能让他的阴茎越发粗壮，根本起不到什么作用，反而让他的身体更加怀念起那种完美的快感，被包裹的完美。  
不够，还是不够。  
带土念叨着下意识的把目光投向了身后这个人的身上，这是带土第一次认真看这个男人，他的头发不是白色而是银白的，套着自己的制服外套显的过于宽松，制服敞开着从上到下都是做爱亲吻的痕迹，下半身被被褥半遮掩着，他的脖子上戴着黑色的颈链，上面还刻着几个字——烟鹿惊。  
烟鹿惊，鹿惊。  
带土一下跳上了床，带着他涨得发疼的阴茎把鹿惊困在了身下，但理智还在劝服着他，于是他用泛红的眼睛死死的盯着鹿惊的脸，然后他就发现身下的人似乎情况比他还糟糕，鹿惊眉头皱着小嘴不断的喘息，时不时又轻轻咬着单薄的下唇，整个人变得粉嫩嫩的带着细密的潮气。他又不安的动了动，被褥从他身上落下，带土终于知道了他为何表现的如此色情的原因了——鹿惊好看的修长的手正握在他自己的东西上不缓不慢的上下撸动，梦里的人似乎还在做着色情的梦，但苦于着限精的情趣玩具手上的东西无法释放，他的腿开始有一下没一下的蹬着床单，甚至小声的发出像奶猫一样的哼唧声，神情也愈发的难耐。  
崩。  
像是什么忽然断了一样，带土猛的用手抱住了鹿惊湿漉漉的腿，把它撑开，鹿惊的私密处完完全全的暴露在了带土的眼前，耻毛剃的干净，小小的穴口有一些肿红不断的张合着。带土的理智一下就回来了，他又把鹿惊的腿扔回了床上，扇了自己一巴掌嘴里还来来回回念叨着禽兽一词。  
带土的这一巴掌可不轻啊，在自己脸上留了个五指分明火辣辣的印子，但是世界上可没有扇自己巴掌就可以让翘上天的鸡巴蔫下去的男人。都已经到了这步带土也不能和自己过不去，两个大男人躺在床上玩射不出来算是怎么回事。  
于是带土再次摸上鹿惊的腿，但是他并没有对着那个小穴插进去，而是抱着试试看的想法对准了鹿惊两腿之间的缝隙。  
这是带土第二次被爽到了，谁能想到这个不要脸的男人连大腿缝都可以让人这么舒服，带土快速的抽插了几下，那两个阴囊不断的与带土产生摩擦，有时候他还可以刚好碰到鹿惊流水线的性器。鹿惊的腿已经缴的和麻花一样了，但这并不能阻止带土在他的两腿间进进出出。  
连番的刺激后带土终于打着激灵插在鹿惊的大腿缝射了出来，等带土享受完余波，睁开眼睛的时候他看见了鹿惊也同样正着眼睛看着自己，天知道他现在是什么表情，估计和见了鬼差不多吧。  
回魂的带土想逃却被鹿惊像八爪鱼一样的抱住了。两人贴的很近，带土瞪大眼睛看着鹿惊放大的脸，上面全都是自己刚才射出去的玩意，最要命的是哪个人还下意识的舔了下嘴角的。就在带土脸炸红的时候，鹿惊双手用力的抱住了带土的头，把他埋在了胸口，然后双腿更加用力的锁着带土的腰，在带土的小腹上使劲摩擦自己的阴茎。  
“帮我…呵…我快…受不了了。”  
“不不，不是你你你先放开！！”  
带土挥舞着两条手臂像个抓瞎的盲人，整个人和熟透的虾一样，但是身上的八爪鱼丝毫没有放开的意思，只是微微曲身一口咬咬住了带土的肩膀。大叫一声后带土不仅没折了而且也因为痛感清醒了不少，这才想起来自己光顾着快活了上身这个家伙还不知道从什么时候起一直憋到了现在。  
带土绕着鹿惊腰上哪玩意摸了一圈也没有找到打开的地方，反而摸得鹿惊抖的和筛子一样。想起床头柜里的剪刀，带土是废了九牛二虎之力才带着八爪鱼拿到的，好在剪刀够利他才顺利的剪开了束缚在鹿惊腰上的那一圈罪恶。但是等他去到龟头那块的时候，鹿惊更是用力的在他的后背上抓了好几把，带土这才发现要命的玩意竟然还带一根细棍子往鸡巴里头插的。  
“唔……我不要了…不要了。”受了刺激的鹿惊声音都染上了哭腔，但是人明显是已经到了被逼疯了的状态似的，那阴茎早已脱了原来的粉嫩而是被涨成了淡紫色，随着他的晃动一下一下的打在自己的小腹上，这家伙还一下从八爪鱼切换成猫，磨爪子一样的在带土背后乱抓。  
带土怒也似得一把把鹿惊压倒在床上，用一只手把他猫爪子锁在了头顶，吻住了鹿惊的嘴，然后去拔他阴茎里那把小口堵的严严实实的细棒。  
带土拔的很慢，鹿惊就弓着腰不停的颤抖，他的腿用力的夹着带土的腰，屁股缝就在带土的龟头上蹭来蹭去，有时候还把带土的龟头夹到股缝里，有时甚至用小嘴吞上一点然后再马上的吐出来。这样难熬的事情一直等到带土拔出那根细棒才算结束，离开他嘴的那一刻，一秒也等不了的带土直接就把自己的阴茎推了进去，鹿惊的嘴就贴在带土的耳边尖叫，那是男性特有略低的喉音却软绵绵的不像样子，叫的带土骨头都酥了。绵延的叫床声中，带土能感到炽热粘稠的液体断断续续的射了很久，把两人都弄得黏糊糊的，但更能让带土倒吸凉气的是插在后穴里的阴茎像是要被夹断了一样的感觉。  
等后面那个小嘴松了口带土就把自己的东西拔了出来，如负重时的两腿大开坐在了床尾大喘气，好像拔掉细棍的人是他似得，等他觉得差不多恢复过来的时候，鹿惊也在床头躺了好一阵子了。  
带土觉得自己还是低估了牛郎这种存在，就在他以为鹿惊已经睡着的时候，那个人竟然和装了弹簧似得又从床头爬了起来和吸铁石一样又贴了上来。  
“……我们…再来一次…不要钱的。”  
不等带土发言鹿惊就偏头吻住了带土，他不断吸闽着变换位置，把人吻得情意迷乱，带土倒是还有种他在嘲笑自己前面拙劣吻技的感觉。  
鹿惊在带土都有些找不着东南西北的时候咬了下带土的下唇，然后继续向下，那里都是自己留下的白色，于是鹿惊就把它们一点一点的吃掉，还在带土浅棕的奶头上多咬了几下。带土的腹肌很结实，鹿惊用手指顺着马甲线一直划到了耻毛处，然后用手扶住了带土的阴茎。  
带土的眼睛瞪得大大的似乎不愿意放过任何一个细节，比如说现在鹿惊舔自己龟头的样子，他甚至还把舌尖往小洞里戳了戳。  
没等鹿惊把他整个吞下去，带土就按倒了鹿惊，现学现卖他从鹿惊的眼睛开始吻，还在他特别喜欢的痣上多停留了一会儿，带土把鹿惊身上所有的做爱痕迹都吻了一遍，嘴唇，脖颈，腋下，囊袋，大腿，脚心，还有先前和鹿惊做过的人都没有达到的更深处，这些所有的所有都重新覆盖了自己的痕迹，带土想他要把他变成自己的所有物，反正人都已经扛回来了。  
夜还长，带土想他要从鹿惊那学的还有多着呢。


End file.
